The New Girl
by ChaubreyAndBrittana
Summary: I do not own Pitch Perfect


From the second they left the booth, she knew none of the girls were good. So she proceeded to go to her dorm, and talk to Chloe. A few minutes in, Chloe said,"Do you hear that?! It's amazing!" There was a voice outside the door, a beautiful one. But then the doorknob started to rattle. A person walked in, still singing, apparently not noticing Beca and Chloe. When she turned around, she let out a yelp. "My god, you scared me." she said "Which one of you is Beca?" she asked." That would be me." replied the small brunette. "This is Chloe. she said, indicating the redhead, And you must be Sunny!" Beca said."That's me! exclaimed the tall, blonde goddess. "What were you just singing?" barged Chloe, no longer able to contain herself. Sunny then turned tomato red, so Chloe did not push it. When Chloe left, Beca convinced Sunny to come to the activities fair. When they got outside, Stacie spotted them and said, "What in the hell is Aubrey doing here, and why is Beca being friendly to her?!" "That's not Aubrey. That's Beca's new roomate, Sunny. BTW we seriously need to get her to audition, she has amazing talent." Chloe said. Then Beca walked up with an extremely nervous Sunny. "Hey this is Sunny, no she is not Aubrey, she is actually super different except for one aspect that I'm sure she will share with you if she trusts you." said Beca. "Hi." whispered Sunny. "Is she another Lilly?" whispered Stacie into Beca's ear. "No. She is just really nervous and super shy." Beca whispered back. "She also is in her own little world most of the time. Her and Emily are the same age, I think spending time with Emily would be good for her." Beca continued. All the while, when she though nobody was listening, Sunny started to sing. When she was done, the Bellas started to applaud, and Sunny looked as if she would pass out. A few weeks later, at auditions, they were listening to the last person perform, and the Bellas got upset that Sunny did not show up. But Chloe saw blonde hair and purple glasses frames and suddenly knew who it was. "Wait, there is one more." Chloe said. The Bellas all groaned until they too recognised Sunny, and their groans turned into smiles, except for Emily, who had not been there as she had thrown up 2 that day. And Sunny did wonderful. So they decided that Sunny would get in, along with another girl named Bailee. "Damnit Chloe." said Fat Amy. "If you keep this up it'll just be us and a bunch of stupid freshmen." But Amy was wrong. The girls moved their stuff to the Bella house, and were shown their roomates. Sunny had the least amount of stuff, just clothes, a mixing set, her medication, and a laptop. By some weird means, Sunny became roommates with Chloe. Sunny was very quiet, but if you got to know her she had a huge personality. The first few days she was there, she was super quiet, and because she never talked, nobody knew that Bailee had shattered her glasses for weeks. In fact, nobody knew until Sunny tripped over something and fell down the stairs. Chloe screamed and jumped, breaking the bowl she was holding. Then she ran over to Arden. "OMG, are you okay Sunny?!" asked Chloe, panicking. Even though Sunny was crying uncontrollably, and she could not see anything, she told Chloe that she was fine. But Chloe asked where her glasses were, and the full story spilled out of Sunny. Turns out, Bailee had been tormenting her for weeks, and shattering her glasses had been the least of it. She stole the poor girl's contacts, threw her toothbrush out of the window, and much more. So Chloe said, "Alright, I will make you an appointment for the optometrist, and we can go out and get new contacts and toothbrush. Is that alright?" asked Chloe softly. Sunny nodded, so they took off. While they were on the road, Chloe texted the Bellas to tell them what had happened.

**Chloe: Hey everyone!**

**Amy: Hey Ginger!**

**Chloe: I'm with Sunny. I solved the mystery of the broken glass and the missing toothbrush.**

**Emily: Really? Who did it?**

**Chloe: Bailee.**

**Bailee: Liar! I bet it was that sneak thief Sunny.**

**Chloe: Sunny did not do it. The glass was where Bailee shattered her glasses, and the missing toothbrush was because Bailee threw Sunny's out the window.**

_chat ends_

"Sunny. Are you okay? Earth to Sunny!" yelled Chloe. "I'm fine" gasped Sunny at a normal talking volume. "So you need a toothbrush, and contact lens solution, and then we can go to your appointment." said Chloe. "Thank you so much!" said Sunny. "Hey, its no problem." said Chloe. When they walked in, Sunny just kind of was there, and besides helping Chloe with toothbrushes, she hardly talked. Sunny was being more quiet than usual, and Chloe was really confused when she heard laughter. She assumed it was coming from the girl Sunny was with, but noticed it was coming from Sunny.I.She had never heard Sunny laugh, it was very pretty. She reminded Sunny they had to get going. They got everything and checked out, so they could be there in time for Sunny's optometrist appointment, and they pulled into the place. When they got back, Sunny and Chloe were laughing and joking around. They heard yelling, and Chloe ran up and burst in. What happened was that Bailee had bern causing trouble, this time for other people. She had overheard Stacie saying she had to pee, so she locked herself in the bathroom, so Stacie had to run to the Baker Hall bathrooms. She had found something and used it to scare Aubrey out of her wits. Chloe went upstairs to find Sunny sitting beside Aubrey, helping her calm down. Chloe was amazed, Aubrey hated almost every freshman on campus. But Chloe backed away, letting them have their moment. She came downstairs, only to find the one thing she was terrified of; a spider. Chloe was afraid of nothing, except for spiders. She was terrified of them. I mean TERRIFIED. Chloe let out a shriek and passed out. Stacie saw her and quietly carried her up to bed. Bailee was mad; these girls were too tight-knit to let her carry out her plans. But she had something big planned.


End file.
